Unspoken love story
by DreamStories999
Summary: Riley Matthews, bad girl and a heartbreaker. Lucas Friar, good guy and an angel. What happens when these two connect? "I stared deepley into his emerald green eyes, he stood close, too close. I tried to look away, didn t wanna drown in his eyes. But it was impossible, I couldn t win, this was a war that I was meant to lose. But maybe losing wasn t so bad after all..." Rucas/Liley
1. Chapter 1

Rileys POV:

I stared at myself in the mirror with an determinade face. I wore a black top, Blue jeans and a pair of blach heels, over the top I had a black lether jacket that I had saved for months to buy.

 _"Today is gonna be fine Riley"_

I was known as the bad girl in school, bad girl and kind of an slut. I didn´t mind, I liked being feered by everyone, it was more fun that way. I never got hurt, only my victims. I didn´t have any friends, I didn´t have time for that. Sometimes it got a little loneley but I was used to it. I was used to be the loneley bad girl that didn´t have anybody. I watched my figure in the mirror, to somebody I was pretty, even hot. To me I was ugly, but it didn´t matter what I thought of myself as long as my victims liked my body it was fine.

I always made sure that I was thin by starving myself and exricsing a lot. That way I got a nice body and could live my life. I don´t have an life if I´m not a bad girl and a slut, that´s what my life is about. Breaking hearts. I pick up my phone and I see that I have a few messages from Missy. Missy is also a slut, but a bigger slut, she´s not a bad girl like me. She´s more the type of girl who is together with somebody and sleeps with all the boys at the shcool at the same time. We´re not friends, but she seems to think that.

Missy 11:04: A new boy is gonna start in our school tomorrow!

Missy 11:17: You´re not gonna respond or something?!

Missy 11:28: Hello?

Missy 11:40: Should I be worried?

Missy 11:57: Why aren´t you anwsering my texts?!

With an sight I start to type a text to Missy, I don´t know why she after me all the time. It´s not like I have encouraging her or something, she´s just around me anyway. Sometimes it´s nice and sometimes not, like now.

Riley 7:27: Didn´t have my phone with me, what´s the deal with the new guy?

I put my phone down when I´m down waiting for Missy to anwser me, I glance at the fridge wondering if I should take something to eat. Before I have decided my phone beebs.

Missy 7:28: Apperntly he´s parents decided to move and he had to come with them, he´s one of this `good`guys. Love you

 _"7:28, dosn´t that girl have a life?"_

Riley 7:30: OK, thanks for the info. Love you

I shake my head in the disgust, I hate typing `love you`, it feels weird and lame. But for Missy, I´m doing it. If I don´t hang out with Missy, I may miss news, she´s my source to everything. She get´s all the information before verybody because her dad is the principal at our school. I look at my watch and quikly grab an banana before I leave the house.

* * *

 **Autors Note: I´m back! Sorry for the long waiting, and I know that I´m not updating the stories that you want me to update. (I just keep on making new stories that I don´t even update later on :) ) I see all of you´re messages and I promise that I´m gonna try update Go, Do you see me? and Belivie. It´s just that I got this idea of bad girl Riley and a good Lucas ( I know, I know, Lucas is good otherwise also ) In this story they are 16 years old. Comment what you thought of the story and if I should continue. Love you.**


	2. Friar

Rileys POV:

I took my motorcykle helmet on and started walking to my motorcykle. I had begged my parents for one, however I didn´t need to beg too long. They gave me one as soon as they realized the advantege for me. I quikly started it and drove to school as fast I was allowed. I may be a bad girl but I don´t break the law, at least the traffic law. I slow down when I get close to the school, trying to find a parking lot, when I finded one I quikly parked and started walking in.

I spotted Missy and tried to escape before she saw me, however she spotted me before I even got the chance to move. She waved and called my name. I sight and slowly walks up to her. Nobody really cares if I hang out with her, it dosn´t ruin my reputatopn or hers, so it´s fine. But I get tired of being with her too much, she´s annoying. Always talking about herslef, how hot she is and braging about how many people she has sleept with.

"Riley! Hey, We´ve been waiting for you!"

 _"Yeah? It sure looks like that"_

"Thanks Missy, but you know you don´t have to do that"

"Oh I know, but I wanted you to be with us when the new boy comes"

 _"Why?"_

"Oh, okay"

I sit down beside Missy and start observing all the other persons in here. A lot of them is rushing to classes and a the ones that skips the classes are still out here, like me. The reason we havn´t left yet is because we want to see the new guy, then we need to leave as fast as we can before a teacher can catch us. I hear the front door opens and my head snaps towards the door. His emerald green eyes locks with my hazel nuts brown and we stare at each other as he walks in the building. He´s cute, handsome everything you want in a guy, he´s gonna be my next victim.

* * *

I´m walking towards my motorcykle, I left as soon as I saw the new guy, it was no point of still being there now when I´ve seen him. Suddenly my foot slips on the ice on the ground and I fall. I close my eyes and prepar myself for the hurt but it dosn´t come, and when I open my eyes again I´m looking at those beautiful eme-

 _"No, stop it Riley!"_

He holds me in a tight grip and his eyes are filled with concern.

 _"Why are you concernd? We recantly met"_

He helps me up and keeps holding my hand while he examines me with his eyes.

 _"Do I look okay to you?"_

"Why were you here?"

"Eh, some people would thank you when you save someone"

I roll my eyes, it wasn´t so dangerous, it wasn´t like I was falling from a high hight, it was just me. Being me, clumpsy.

"Yeah...Well I´m not like other"

"Yeah, yeah. I´ve noticed that."

 _"Yeah sure you have"_

"You didn´t anwser my question stranger"

He takes one of his hands out of his pockets and holds it out for me. I guess he wants me to shake it. I don´t.

"I´m Lucas, Lucas Friar."

I still hasn´t shaked his hands and he slowly pulls his hand back into his pocket. He laughs nervously while he´s looking at me.

"I still hasn´t anwser you´re wuestion, right. I-Um...I...This is kind of embarringsen...

 _"You don´t say"_

I put my hands on my hips as I wait for him to explain himself, as much as I like to seduce guys and then break their heart. I don´t like it when people follow me. He looks even more embarringsen now.

"I-I wanted to introduce myself...`Cause I thought you looked intresting...

I raise my eyebrows in shock and confusion, this was not the excuse I imagined. Sure some people would call me interesting, with an nosepiercing, earpiercings and brown hair with highlights. But that was not what I expected from Mister Perfect here.

"Sooo, let me get this straight... You, a perfect A student, wanted to introduce yourself to me? The bad girl of the school... Because... You thought I looked intresting? Well, dosn´t even you think that, your explanition sounds a little...I don´t know, weird?!"

"But you are intresting! Why do you look like you do and why do you act all bad girl?!"

I take a few steps closer so that we´re only inches apart, he gulps nervously.

"That...Is my secret to keep...Don´t ya think...Friar."

I quikly step away, turn around and walks away from Lucas Friar.

* * *

 **Autors Note: I know, I know it was an short chapter, but on the next chapter you´ll get to know a few more things about Riley. Why she´s acting like she does, she´s not as bad as she seems to be. Let me know what you thought of it. Love you!**


	3. This is me

I start my motorcykle and back out from my parking lot. I turn and start driving home. Away from school, away from the new boy Lucas Friar, away from everything. He had been the first person that had question my behavior, and to be honest. It scared me. But I didn´t plane on telling him, I didn´t plan on telling him that my parents were divoreced, that my mom had find an man she´d had married, a man that touched me, and said dirty things to me. I didn´t plan on telling him that both of my parents worked so much the didn´t have time for me.

I felt the taste of something salt and noticed that I cried. Pathetic, I was pathetic. I shouldn´t be crying, this was my life and I was happy. I drove as fast as I could, not wanting to be out in the cold anymore. Wanting nothing more than come home to an empty house and be me, be myself. The person I only could be when no one was looking. Exept that I wasn´t coming home to an empty house, I realized when I saw my stepfathers car. I silently parked my motorcykle and wondered if I should take the window way up, but changed my mind when I thought of climbing a ladder without gloves in December.

I opend the front door as silently as possible, however that didn´t help as he was sitting on the couch. Waiting for me.

"You´re home early darling"

I flinched when I heard him calling me darling. He didn´t notice and I was grateful for that, if he had he would have question me and it would have taking more time for me to go to my room then.

"Hi dad"

He wasn´t my dad, he would never be my dad.

"I´ve missed you"

 _"I havn´t"_

"Yeah me too"

He got up from the couch and slowly walked to me. I swallode hard as I imagined what he would make me do now, hopefully he just wanted to touch my boobs or something, something small. He grabbed my hair, pulling me closer. He let a finger leap down to my jaw, lifiting my head up to meet his eyes. I closed my eyes, preparing me for what would come next. He pressed his lips on to mine and I felt the taste of alcohole. I try not to flinch and just stand still until it´s over. When he finally backs away I slowly open my eyes. He waves me off and I start to walk up to my room when I feel someone slap my butt.

I dosn´t turn around, neither do I flinch or cringe. I just keep on walking until I´m inside my room. Then I let myself fall apart. I cry and cry and cry. When I´m finally done I look at myself in the mirror, my make-up is ruind and my eyes are red and puffy. I let a few more tars fall down before I silently walk to the bathroom to fix my make-up again. When I´m done I pick out a new outfit. I´m still gonna wear my black lether jacket, but instead of my black top and my blue jeans, I´m putting on a dark blue tank top and a pair of black jeans.

I climb out through my window and starts walking to the school, with an case hanging on my back. The school is almost over when I arrive at the school, which is perfect. I walk to the music room and knocks on the door to see if anyone is in there, it´s empty. I pull out a chair and take out my guitar from the case. Then I sit down and starts to play a song I´ve writting by myself:

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know...

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

This is me... This is me...

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I let my voice fill the room as I sing. I get interupted by someone opening the door. I turn around in my chair to see who it is and my eyes widning as I see who it is.

* * *

 **Autors Note: Yeah this short too, I´m sorry. The song is this is me and it´s by Demi lovato. Let me know what you thought of it and who do you think walked in on her?! Love you!**


	4. You can sing!

_Previous on Unspoken love story:_

 _I start my motorcykle and back out from my parking lot. I turn and start driving home. Away from school, away from the new boy Lucas Friar, away from everything. He had been the first person that had question my behavior, and to be honest. It scared me. But I didn´t plane on telling him, I didn´t plan on telling him that my parents were divoreced, that my mom had find an man she´d had married, a man that touched me, and said dirty things to me. I didn´t plan on telling him that both of my parents worked so much the didn´t have time for me._

 _I felt the taste of something salt and noticed that I cried. Pathetic, I was pathetic._

 _I silently parked my motorcykle and wondered if I should take the window way up, but changed my mind when I thought of climbing a ladder without gloves in December._

 _I opend the front door as silently as possible, however that didn´t help as he was sitting on the couch. Waiting for me._

 _"You´re home early darling"_

 _I flinched when I heard him calling me darling._

 _"Hi dad"_

 _He wasn´t my dad, he would never be my dad._

 _"I´ve missed you"_

 ** _"I havn´t"_**

 _I just keep on walking until I´m inside my room. Then I let myself fall apart. I cry and cry and cry. When I´m finally done I look at myself in the mirror, my make-up is ruind and my eyes are red and puffy. I let a few more tars fall down before I silently walk to the bathroom to fix my make-up again. When I´m done I pick out a new outfit. I´m still gonna wear my black lether jacket, but instead of my black top and my blue jeans, I´m putting on a dark blue tank top and a pair of black jeans._

 _I climb out through my window and starts walking to the school, with an case hanging on my back._

 _I pull out a chair and take out my guitar from the case. Then I sit down and starts to play a song I´ve writting by myself:_

 ** _I've always been the kind of girl_**  
 ** _That hid my face_**  
 ** _So afraid to tell the world_**  
 ** _What I've got to say_**

 ** _This is real, this is me_**  
 ** _I'm exactly where I'm supposed_**  
 ** _to be now_**  
 ** _Gonna let the light shine on me_**  
 ** _now I've found who I am_**  
 ** _There's no way to hold it in_**  
 ** _No more hiding who I want to be_**  
 ** _This is me_**

 ** _This is real, this is me_**  
 ** _I'm exactly where I'm supposed_**  
 ** _to be now_**  
 ** _Gonna let the light shine on me_**  
 ** _now I've found who I am_**  
 ** _There's no way to hold it in_**  
 ** _No more hiding who I want to be_**  
 ** _This is me_**

 ** _You're the voice I hear inside my head_**  
 ** _The reason that I'm singin'_**  
 ** _I need to find you_**  
 ** _I gotta find you_**

 ** _You're the missing piece I need_**  
 ** _The song inside of me_**  
 ** _I need to find you_**  
 ** _I gotta find you_**

 ** _This is me... This is me..._**

 ** _You're the missing piece I need_**  
 ** _The song inside of me_**

 ** _You're the voice I hear inside my head_**  
 ** _The reason that I'm singin'_**

 ** _Now I've found who I am_**  
 ** _There's no way to hold it in_**  
 ** _No more hiding who I want to be_**  
 ** _This is me_**

 _I let my voice fill the room as I sing. I get interupted by someone opening the door. I turn around in my chair to see who it is and my eyes widning as I see who it is._

* * *

Riley's POV:

I quikly stand up at the sight of the person in front of me. I put the guitar on the chair and slowly walk in front of the chair, I cross my arms over my chest and puts on my angry face.

"What do you want?" I ask in a stern voice.

He chuckles nervously but stops when he see's my face. He nervously scratches the back of his neck and looks down at the ground.

 _"Oh he's so cute. Wait what?"_

I shake my head at my thought, he wasn't cute and even if he was, I couldn´t think he was cute. I was bad girl Riley. I didn't like anyone, I wasn't allowed to like anyone. I shake my head again and put my focus on him instead.

"What. do. you. want? " I ask again, more annoyed this time.

He cleared his throat nervously.

"I...Um, I heard...You know-

"No, I don´t know"

"I-I heard some singing"

 _"Lie, lie, lie"_

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I lied, I couldn't let him know I sang and played guitar. No one knew, he couldn't either.

He raises an eyebrow surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally"

"Because I'm pretty sure, I heard it from this room and-

"And what? I spat out, I was tired on him. Tired that he seemed to know so much about m, without even knowing me.

"And...And well, since you're the only one here, I thought-"

"You thought I was the one singing?"

 _"Keep going Riley, you have hopefully scared him away soon"_

"Yeah, well since you're the only one here. Yeah I did"

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong" I said angry.

"Okay, if you wasn't the one singing... Who's guitar is it then?" He asked while he pointed his finger towards the guitar.

 _"Damn it"_

"I-I have no idea...Why don't you try to find her...Or...Him"

"Hm, okay then. Bye..."

I didn't replay, I just stood there until he closed the door. Then I sighed and turned away and picked up my guitar to put it back in the case. Suddenly the door opend.

"Aha! I knew it was you!"

I quikly turned around and tried to hide the guitar behind my back. But it was to late. Lucas had alredy seen it.

 _"Damn it!"_

"What did you knew I did?" I asked innocently, well I tried to ask innocently.

"I knew you were the one singing"

"Pff, like I would sing"

"Can you sing a little to me?"

"Of course not! Besides I wasn't the one singing"

"So why are you trying to hide the guitar?"'

 _"Damn it!"_

He stepped closer to put his hands on mine, but I flinched and moved away. He put his hands down with an hurt expression.

"Look, it's not a bad thing"

"It is if you'r bad girl and a heartbreaker" I huffed.

"Yeah, well. No one has to know"

My eyes grew big, did he seriously mean that?

"Really?"

"Sure. On one condition"

I grew suspicios, what could he want. He wasn't like any other boy I had met, he was diffrent. Somehow I liked that.

"What?"

"You sing for me"

"I can't do that, pick something else"

"Please! Why not?"

"Because...!"

"...I don't sing so good" I admited.

" Are you kidding me!? You have the most beautigul voice I have ever heard!"

I raised an eyebrow at his statment. He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I...I sort of heard a little outside"

"Isn't that enough in that case?"

"Please, or...Or I will tell the whole school what you are doing!"

I narrow my eyes and stare him down.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would"

"...Fine"

I grab my guitar while he grabs a chair and puts it in front of my chair. I sit donw and starts playing a melodi I have created while I´m trying figure out what I´m gonna sing. When I have decided I start playing.

 _ **Hey my fists are tight and I'm afraid**_  
 _ **Cause I cannot, I cannot explain**_  
 _ **Your heart is like a hurricane**_  
 _ **But can't you see I'm so in pain**_  
 _ **Guess I'm not cause I don't talk**_  
 _ **And then you write me off again**_  
 _ **And I don't think you understand at all**_

 _ **I don't wanna use my mouth**_  
 _ **Don't know how to spell it out**_  
 _ **Every time I try, it sucks**_  
 _ **I just wish you could open me up**_  
 _ **And see-e-e-e all the confusion**_  
 _ **And the love, the hurt, the wrong words I'm using**_  
 _ **Cause tonight, it feels like...**_

 _ **Like you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **You, you don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **You, you don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_

 _ **Why, you say I never really see**_  
 _ **That it's only ever about me?**_  
 _ **Like I don't listen when you speak**_  
 _ **Like it doesn't kill me when your tears fall out**_  
 _ **And I cannot catch it**_  
 _ **And I do not have the perfect expression**_  
 _ **And I don't think you understand at all**_

 _ **I don't wanna use my mouth**_  
 _ **Don't know how to spell it out**_  
 _ **Every time I try, it sucks**_  
 _ **I just wish you could open me up**_  
 _ **And see-e-e-e all the confusion**_  
 _ **And the love, the hurt, the wrong words I'm using**_  
 _ **Cause tonight, it feels like...**_

 _ **Like you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **You, you don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **You, you don't know, you don't know my heart**_

 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **Like you don't know my**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **Like you don't know my**_  
 _ **Feels like**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh, eh, eh, eh**_

 _ **I don't wanna use my mouth**_  
 _ **Don't know how to spell it out**_  
 _ **Every time I try, it sucks**_  
 _ **I just wish you could open me up**_  
 _ **And see-e-e-e all the confusion**_  
 _ **And the love, the hurt, the wrong words I'm using**_  
 _ **Cause tonight, it feels like...**_

 _ **Like you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **Like you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like**_  
 _ **You don't know, you don't know my heart**_  
 _ **Feels like eh**_

* * *

 **Autors Note: So what did you thought of chapter four? For those of you who read one of my other story Go, knows that I have started with something new. I´ve decieded that 'm gonna post another chapter when I get a specific number of reviewes. This will help me see how mucj you like the story and the chapters and how badly you want an update. I'm gonna start really small and maybe go higher and higher, depending on how many reviewes I get. So on this chpater I want three reviewes before I'll post next chapter! Love you!**

 **P.s: You don't have to write so much, it's totally enough if you just write more or update. Bye! See you hopefully soon!**


End file.
